Run, Tails, run
by Duck Pat - 05
Summary: Una historia llena de diversion, risas y carcajadas. ¡Espero que les guste y me dejen Rewievs! Una histopria para entretenerlos un rato


Run, Tails Run!

Nota de autor: soy nuevo aquí así que más vale que me traten bien ¿vale?

Odio las historias con finales estúpidos e incoherentes, pero de todas formas me presento. Soy Duck Pat – 05 y soy muy parcial. En mi historia aparece el zorro Tails, Cosmo, Big y quizás otras personas. Léanlo y revewen (reviueén)

Sonic y Tails estaban hablando en la esquina de la calle 42.

-¿¡Hiciste qué!- preguntó Sonic perplejo.

- Dejé que Big se quedara unos días en mi casa.- repitió sin sobresalto.

- ¿Estás loco Tails?

-¿Por qué a todos los que les digo esta noticia reaccionan mal?- dijo medio triste y confundido.

- Es un golfo causa problemas.

- ¿Por qué hablas así de Big?- dijo enojado.

- ¡Porque es Big!

- Creo que no te entiendo Sonic.- dijo levantando una ceja.

- Mira, cada vez que alguien hospeda a Big, pasan cosas terribles. ¿Te acuerdas cuando Rouge lo dejó dormir en su casa?

- ¿Qué pasó con ella?

- No lose… tomó un vuelo y nunca volvió.

Mientras tanto en Irak:

Rouge la murciélago habla por teléfono enojadísima pero conservando la calma, se encuentra en un bar árabe y de show hay una odalisca bailando. Está toda despeinada y con ojeras.

- Mire señorita llevo dieciséis horas en este teléfono público tratando de comunicarme a la dirección que le di hace dos horas yo…

- Blablabblabblaba.- se escucha del otro teléfono.

- Bueno pues…

- Blablablablabla, blablabla.

- ¿Cómo que aún no la encuentran? ¡Hágame el favor de seguir buscando!... ¡No, no me ponga la musiquita! ¡No! Ay, Dios murciélago.- dijo escuchando la musiquita.

Unos árabes con armas muy grandes fueron hacia Rouge, llevaban anteojos negros cuadrados y traje militar.

- Disculpe ¿habla usted japonés?

- Si, ¿qué fue lo que hice?- dijo con una gota en la cabeza.

- En este estado hay una ley señorita.- dijo con acento turco.- Todas las mujeres deben usar pañuelo delante de su boca.

- Si, pero, pero estoy esperando una llamada muy importante.- señaló el teléfono.

-Es delito no usarlo.- dijo medio impaciente.

- Me acabo de preguntar si hablo japonés ¡así que es obvio que no sabía nada al respecto!

La apuntaron con sus armas al mismo tiempo y ella con más gotas en la cabeza.

- Así que es obvio que ustedes tiene armas ¿a dónde vámos?

- Al Ikajini Zablah.

- ¿¿Dónde? Oigan, puedo explicarles, un gato violeta me hizo perder en la ida y se fue en la vuelta sin mí. ¡No es aquí donde quería parar!- la arrastraban sujetándola de los brazos.

La desprendieron del teléfono.

Devuelta con estos dos.

- Me quedaría a charlar contigo pero Big y yo tenemos planes.- dijo Tails yéndose.- El pobre perdió su rana de nuevo y alguien debe consolarlo, jem.

Mientras se iba Sonic le gritaba.

- ¡Te lo advertí te desharás de él hoy mismo! ¡No aguantarías ni tres días!

- ¿Eso crees?- Apretó los puños.

- Si, te volverás loco antes de echarlo.- dijo con los brazos cruzados.

- Presumes mucho erizo, ¿Qué tal una apuesta? Si soporto tres días a Big me tendrás que dar 100 dólares.

- Aaah, zorrito picaron no es nada tonto. OK, pero apuesto 5.000 dólares, para que veas que soy muy seguro y muy amable.

- Es una locura.- dijo con ojos inocentes.- Pero son 5.000 palos verdes así al diablo. Trato hecho.

Estrechó su mano.

Al rato estaba Tails y Big paseando por el, caminito del parque, El gato se veía muy triste y Tails lo presentía y más fácil lo veía.

- No te pongas triste, Big.- lo consolaba.- Encontraremos a tu rana.

- Frogui es mi mejor amigo en el mundo, si no lo encuentro creo que me desmoronaré.

Decía con lagritmitas.

- Oh, Big.

Quería distraerlo con algo y justo a tiempo apareció un hombre que vendía hot dogs.

- Mira ¿quieres un hot dog?

- De acuerdo.- dijo secándose esas lágrimas.

- Muchachos.- dijo el vendedor.- La casa ofrece unas muestras gratis.

- Gracias señor.- dijo Tails.

Tomaron salchichitas pinchadas sobre escarbadientes, Big comía todo de un solo bocado por esa terrible depresión que tenía y el zorro ni siquiera empezó.

- Lo siento, es que mi amigo está algo angustiado.-dijo él.

- No importa, con algo debe llenar esa angustia. Jajaja.- dijo el vendedor, se dio vuelta y murmuró.- No le daré nada más a menos que vea dinero.

- Tranquilízate Big te atragantarás.

- Es que no puedo evitarlo.

- Si te entiendo, yo alguna vez perdí algo importante. Recuerdo cuando extravié mi reloj que hice con metal, goma y carozos de aceituna.

Él ni lo escuchaba y miraba una mosca que se posaba sobre su salchicha trataba de aplastarla.

-Lo que quiero decir Big es, puedes encontrar más relojes… o ranas en cualquier parte porque…

Sin darle bolilla este gato miraba fijamente la salchicha pinchada en el escarba diente. Apoyaba el índice sobre el pulgar para pegarle y acabara con ella.

- En fin, la vida está llena de sorpresas quién sabe podría ser mejor de lo que te imaginas.

Hizo esa catapulta con sus dedos y lo que logró fue darle a la salchicha caliente y ese pedacito aterrizar dentro de la oreja de Tails.

- ¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!- le salía humo.- ¡Mi oído, se quema se quema! ¡Aaaaaayyyy!

- ¿Qué te pasa Tails?- preguntó con calma.

- ¡Agua, quiero agua!

- ¿Quieres beber algo?

- ¡¡¡No, mi oído se quema!

Big puso su vista sobre una gran fuente que había en el parque.

- Ya se.

Colocó al zorrito sobre su mano y este con una gota en la cabeza.

- ¿Qué haces Big?

- Tranquilo Tails, irás al agua.

- ¡No, espera!

Lo aventó y este nadó hasta emerger y escupiendo agua decía cosas en su interior.

- ¿Te sigue quemando?

- Me dejó de arder antes que me aventaras, pero descuida Big.- dijo cansado.

Sintió cositas cayendo sobre su cabeza y volteó a ver quién era, estaba Cream con Cheese arrojando cubitos color rojo al agua.

- Cream ¿qué haces?

- ¿Qué no sabes? Hay peces nuevos en el estanque.

- A si, siento que me hacen cosquillas jajajajaja. Dudo que coman esa carne que les arrojas, además son muy grandes para esos pececitos.

- No son peces.- seguía arrojando con Cheese.- Son anguilas eléctricas.

- ¡¡¡¿¿Anguilas?

Ridículo y divertido y más ridículo y divertido si quieren más de eso manden un revew lo tienen muy cerca. Espero que al menos hayan hecho una sonrisa chiquita en lago que leyeron.

ATENCIÓN AL CONSUMIDOR; SU SIGUIENTE CRÍTICA PUEDE AFECTAR CRÍTICA, MENTALMENTE Y AUTOSIFICIENTEMENTE Y OTRAS "MENTES" AL ESCRITOR EN PREPARATORIA.

Pero no le den importancia.

Duck Pat- 05


End file.
